Trip Around The World
by blackberriesandhoney
Summary: Dean and Sam in a more innocent time. If Sam would have never died, if Dean never went to hell, what would have happened? Sam is being pushed to take over by Azazel. Dean has angels banging on his door, will they make the same choices?
1. Chapter 1

**Trip Around The World**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: Dean and Sam in a more innocent time. If Sam would have never died, if Dean never went to hell, what would have happened? Sam is being pushed to take over by Azazel. Dean has angels banging on his door, will they make the same choices?**

**Inspired by: Trip Around The World by Alexz Johnson. **

**...**

"You did it, Sammy boy." Yellow Eyes looked proud, "You are the last man standing. A US Marine? Good job."

Sam was sitting in front of a camp fire. He had been standing over Jake's body. He had saw Dean and Bobby running up to him.

Now, he was with Yellow Eyes, at the some camp fire.

"I am not joining your side." Sam growled.

He wanted to leave. But not knowing where you are, that kind of stops thoughts of running away.

Yellow Eyes laughed, "That's what you think."

"I don't want to." Sam was getting bored quick, "I am not going to."

"You think I want to be in this meat suit? No." Yellow Eyes smiled, "We don't always get to do everything we _want _to."

"Free will?" Sam rolled his eyes.

Yellow Eyes didn't scare him.

Not much.

Sam had decided to do the "Dean" and be an ass.

"Either you do as I say, or Dean dies." Yellow Eyes smirked.

Sam's facade dropped, knowing that Dean could be hurt.

OOOO

Dean didn't know where Sam was. He hadn't seen him since he disappeared in the ghost town.

That was two months ago.

He knew Sam must be okay. He figured that if Sam was dead, he'd know.

He'd feel it.

Then almost exactly, two months and one week, Sam appeared.

He was dirty and tired. He muttered something at the door, allowed Dean to test him, and fell into the extra bed.

Dean wanted to sigh. He was happy his brother was back.

And safe.

And still human.

But, he'd never tell him.

OOOO

"Dean?" Sam woke up.

He couldn't believe Azazel finally let him go back to Dean.

Azazel.

That was Yellow Eyes' name.

"Yeah?" Dean was sitting at the table, polishing one of the many silver knifes that resided in the trunk of the Impala.

"Dean, I did something bad." Sam was shaking thinking about it.

OOOO

Dean could barely breath. He was sitting in the Impala.

Sam had...

Oh, God.

What had he done?

"I realized hell." Sam's voice had shook.

Dean couldn't respond to that.

"Yellow Eyes would have killed you if I hadn't."

"I would have rather died." Dean spoke low.

He was still spooked by it.

Because of him, hell had been unleashed on the world.

Sam had said that he saw thousands of demons escaping.

Thousands of demons?

Oh, God.

What the hell was wrong with Sam?

Dean would kill himself now if it meant that all those demons would be sent back.

OOOO

Dean still wasn't talking to him.

They had been driving for three hours, to reach Bobby's.

Dean hadn't spoke the entire time. Not even the music played.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, "Dean, say something."

"Why?" Dean was still talking in the low tone he had taken last night. He had never heard Dean's voice sound like that.

"I couldn't let him kill you."

"But all those demons...when exactly was this?"

"Last night, ten minutes or so before I was sent to you."

Dean didn't reply.

This was going to be a long day.

OOOO

Bobby had shook his head at Sam.

Everyone was disappointed in him.

They didn't understand what it was like. Going with Azazel...It was the worst.

Sam had left Dean and Bobby in Bobby's living room. He couldn't stand the tension anymore. They had both started to research what was going on, but they would look at him every so often.

"Hey, boss." The snarky voice came from the shadows.

Sam groaned, "Ruby."

"Assignment. She held up a knife, and smiled.

"No. I am done." Sam shook his head.

Ruby smiled, "Not what Azazel said."

She was pretty.

Sam thought that now, like he had the first time he had seen her. Azazel had assigned her to Sam.

They were a team.

For hell.

Azazel sent them to kill demons against the 'revolution'.

He thought that was over.

"Then why did he send me back?" Sam asked, feeling miserable, "I thought he was done with me."

Ruby laughed, "He's never going to be done with you. And he doesn't want Dean to know, so make an excuse and lets get this over with."

OOOO

The demon that Azazel sent them after was twenty minutes away from Bobby's house.

Sam had told Dean that he need some Excedrin.

It was a lame excuse, but Dean wanted Sam to go away for awhile anyway.

It had taken Ruby and Sam ten minutes to kill the demon.

They had gotten good at it over two months.

It wasn't the only thing they had gotten good at.

The adrenaline of the kill pumped through Sam's blood. Ruby pushed him against the brick wall in the alley outside of the demon's residence.

It was quick and angry.

Like always.

Sam imagined that she was human. Not a demon residing in a 'meat suit.'

"Good job, boss." She smirked afterward.

She said it everytime. Getting a twisted pleasure out of calling him 'boss', she knew he hated it.

"The demon or the sex?" He asked.

"The demon." She laughed.

OOOO

"Where have you been?" Didn't come out of Dean's mouth.

Instead, he asked, "Your headache better?"

"Much." Sam said, simply before grabbing a book on the table.

OOOO

"How hard was it to convince him?" Azazel was looking at Ruby.

He was still wearing the janitor.

"It was easy." Ruby rolled her eyes, "Surprisingly."

"Good...The revolution will be better when he finally agrees to take him over, my time is almost over. We need his cooperation." Azazel smiled, it was a twisted one, but it was still a smile, "I think it is because of your seduction"

"I told you that human men are easily persuaded by sex."

"Sam has demon in him."

"Apparently not in his penis."

OOOO

**AN: This was really just a preview...**

**Castiel will becoming into it later.**

**A tester. **

**If I get a good response, I will continue.**

**If not, I will drop this project. **

**Review. **


	2. Bella

**Trip Around The World**

**Chapter Two: Get Together**

**Inspired by: "Get Together" by Leroy**

OOOO

_Back In Black _was playing when they heard the sound of John Winchester's phone.

Sam dug into the glove compartment.

"Dad's?" Dean shot a quick look at Sam.

Their father's phone never rang anymore.

Dean turned down the music as Sam answered.

"Hello?" Sam shrugged at Dean, "No, this is his son...You want to what? Uh...I'll check and get back to you."

Sam hung up the phone.

"We are need in Black Rock." Sam looked confused.

"Black Rock?" Dean repeated.

OOOO

Dean didn't even know his father had a storage unit. It made sense, but he had never thought about it.

A small blonde woman was waiting for them.

Dean thought her hair looked like honey, and thought it was cute how she was chomping down on gum, like she was bored.

"Bella Talbot?"

"Yes, and you are Sam and Dean Winchester." She smiled, "Now, can we unlock this thing or not?"

She motioned to the storage unit door.

Dean gave her his signature shitty smile, "I don't think so, babe. You didn't say why you wanted in our father's storage unit, and you didn't really tell us anything about yourself, so, we had to improvise."

Her smile faltered slightly, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Dean grinned, flashing his teeth, "We talked to a friend of ours, and from what we hear you are nothing more than a thief who sells supernatural items to the highest bidder."

She tried to continue smiling, "I wouldn't say thief."

"I would, but this got me thinking, why would you call us? Not just break in? And what could our father have that you would want so badly? You answer that, and we'll open it."

Bella folded her arms across her tiny frame, "I am a paying customer, I shouldn't have to."

"You do when we don't know what it is that you want to buy." Sam piped in.

Sam wanted this exchange to be over, he and Ruby had an assignment tonight, and he was worrying about that.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "If its money you are worried about, I am willing to give you half a million, now, to open the storage unit, and let me get what I've come to get."

Dean chomped his gum, "We don't care about the money, we care about what it is that you want to be set free in the world, instead of locked safely away, in here."

Bella rolled her eyes, and not saying anything, stomped away.

"Whats that weird for you?" Dean looked at Sam.

OOOO

**AN: More next time...sorry.**

**Review. **


End file.
